The present invention generally relates to a tether for an object and, more particularly, to a tether for a baby bottle, sippy cup, and the like.
Infants have difficulty maintaining a grasp on drinking or feeding bottles. Some infants are also inclined to drop or throw their feeding bottles causing inconvenience to others and embarrassment to parents. In either instance, a dropped bottle can hit dirty floors, sidewalks, or streets causing dirt, debris, or other contaminants to accumulate on the bottle. Further, bottles or cups dropped by an infant can be lost by an unwary parent, particularly during outdoor activities.
While parents have had to deal with the inconvenience of repeatedly picking up and cleaning dropped or thrown bottles and sippy cups for some time, convenient and efficiently designed tethers or straps are not readily available. For example, some commercially distributed tethers or straps do not permit the tether to accommodate a variety of bottle and cup sizes. Others require complex steps to couple the tether to the bottle or cup. Still others do not permit the tether to be easily held by the parent or guardian while also permitting efficient coupling to an object such as a stroller or high-chair.